


Southern Angel

by Chocolate3271



Category: CSI: NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate3271/pseuds/Chocolate3271
Summary: Mac and Jo are at a crime scene when a hidden perp surprises them and changes the team forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Southern Angel

A man lay on the ground of a warehouse, blood was all over his clothes and his limbs were bent at an unnatural angle. Mac Taylor was kneeling down by the body, red paint flecks were next to the body, this stood out to Mac as nothing around him had the same red paint on it. 

“This place is a ways out here.”

A very southern voice had interrupted Mac’s focus on the piece of evidence. Looking up from the small piece of evidence in his tweezers, his eyes on land on the former FBI agent. 

The crime scene was at a warehouse a ways outside the city. Almost 40 minutes out from anything. On the very edge of the jurisdiction of the NYPD. 

Jo looks around the scene. 

“Just the two of us?” She asks, her voice laced with her southern drawl. 

“Yeah.” Mac said. “I was expecting Adam.” 

“Well, you’ll just have to live with me.” Jo responds. 

“Jo, if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask.” Mac says. “You didn’t have to schmooze Adam into trading with you.” 

“Mac Taylor.” Jo says, her voice heavy with her accent. “I”ll have you know that he asked me to trade with him, if anything Adam was schmoozing me. Me schmooze Adam, ha.”

Mac just chuckled.

“Anyway.” Jo says. “Who do we have here?”

“Vic is Darius Johnson.” Mac tells her. “Warehouse worker found him while doing morning rounds. It could be possible by looking at his injuries this looked like it could be an accident but these paint flakes look out of place.” 

Jo looks at the paint flakes. 

“This could be from a weapon or it could just be from one of the people who found him.” Jo says. 

Jo looks around the crime scene. The body had been found between two of the massive shelves that lined the warehouse. The warehouse itself was a product warehouse for a massive catalog company. The shelves were full of pallets of many different products and were stacked up to the ceiling. 

“I always wondered what these places look like.” Jo says. “Can you believe that in this warehouse there is anywhere from mattresses to roller blades to medicine to caskets.” 

“It’s hard to wrap your mind around.” Mac says. “There is a system to show where everything is in here, where it looks like there is no organization, they actually know where everything is. And as odd as the organization seems like having caskets next to the microwave, there is a system to it. Kind of like your desk.” 

“Hey!” Jo says. “It’s an organized mess.” 

Mac chuckled as turned back to the evidence. 

“I’ll go process over there.” Jo says walking away from Mac. 

The two quietly processed the scene together as they waited for the medical examiner who was stuck in traffic. Mac studied the paint flecks, as he looked closely at the red something under the shelf caught his eye. Getting closer to the ground, he sees a red water bottle stuck under the shelf. He carefully pulls it out. A scream suddenly rang out through the warehouse. Mac’s neck snapped to the side as he looked around. His gut dropped when he saw a crime scene kit at the end of the aisle, it’s owner nowhere to be seen. Jumping to his feet Mac pulls his gun with only one thing on his mind. 

Jo. 

Mac’s training kicked in as he carefully rounded the corner to the next aisle. Peeking around his heart dropped. 

In the middle of the aisle there was Jo laying on the floor. Blood was spreading across her purple shirt from an apparent stab wound on her side and began to puddle on the floor around her. Mac runs to her. He skids to a stop next to her as he drops to his knees. Blood was flowing from a wound on her abdomen.With one hand firmly pressed onto the wound, he yanks out his phone and calls it in. 

“This is Detective Taylor, I need an ambulance at Oracle Warehouse!.” He yells. “Officer down!” 

As Mac barked orders into his phone, he felt Jo’s hand on top of his hand. 

“Jo.” Mac says. “You’re going to be okay. Help is coming.” 

Jo’s bloody hand wrapped around his.

“M-mac.” Jo whimpers out. 

“Don’t try to speak.” Mac says softly. 

“M-mac.” Jo said again as her eyes drifted toward her other hand, 

Mac looked down where she was looking and saw blood and a piece of fabric in Jo’s hand. She had gotten a piece of her attacker. 

“I-I g-grabbed h-him.” She says. 

“Good job Jo.” He whispers to her. 

Warm blood had now soaked her shirt and his hands as he tried to keep pressure on the wound. The puddle was soaking his clothes as he begged her to hang on. Her breathing begins to slow. 

“M-mac.” Jo chokes out. 

Mac could see the tears stinging her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. 

“No, Jo.” Mac says to her. “You’re going to make it.” 

He could feel the life fading out of her. He knew she was fighting with all she had. He also knew that help was still far away and there was a small chance she would make it that long. He could see the fear in her eyes. He didn’t want her to be afraid, she was safe with him now. 

Her eyes had begun to slide shut, he knew that her time was dwindling quickly. Mac knew what he had to do. 

He places his hands firmly into the wound trying to do anything to stop the bleeding. Jo’s first reaction was to wince. She grips his shirt as her body was racked with pain. 

“Ma..c.” Jo chokes out barely above a whisper. 

“I’m here.” Mac whispers. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Her breathing got slower and slower as her grip on his shirt lessened. He looked into her deep brown eyes, the rich brown of her irises had begun to fade. 

“Ellie.” Jo chokes out. “Tyler.” 

Sliding his hands from her wound, Mac gathered her in his arms and held her close.

Mac knew that Jo knew that help wasn’t going to get there in time, she knew that these were her last moments and that even in these last few minutes she was still thinking about her kids and not herself. 

“They’ll be okay.” He whispers to her. “We’ll be okay.” 

Mac swallows the lump in his throat and opens his mouth, somehow knowing exactly what to say. 

“It’s okay.” He chokes out, his voice raw with emotion. “You can go. We’ll be okay.”

Just as the words rolled off his tongue, Mac felt the life of the woman in his arms fade away as her body went limp. Tears stung in Mac’s eyes as Jo slipped away. It felt like a cold hand was gripping his heart relentlessly.

Mac gently brushes a piece of hair from her face and gently kisses her head.

Jo was gone.


End file.
